Friend With The Monster
by uniquemangalover
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima was always the Monster of Ikebukuro with his inhuman strength. But on a chance meeting with a child who's in a similar predicament, things take a turn for the better. Cute, fluffy story!


It was an average day in Ikebukuro. Teens were leaders of infamous gangs, a headless motorcyclist rode around doing tasks, and sunglass wearing men through vending machines at creepy red-eyed informants. Just another day in Hell paradise.

Currently Shizuo Heiwajima, a.k.a "The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro", and Izaya Orihara, his rival, were having another one of their 'friendly' fights which consisted of flying lamp posts and M-rated words.

"I-ZA-YA!" Roared Shizuo, stressing each syllable with unkempt rage. Reaching for the nearest object to him, the blonde ripped out a bench, nails and all and through it at Izaya, who smirked at the incoming killer chair. Debris went flying on impact to the concrete as the black hair man twirled out unharmed.

"C'mon Shizu-chan! I _know _you can do better than that!" Mocked the man as he turned onto another block. 'Shizu-chan' followed close behind fury pumping in his veins. People of all ages moved out of the way, watching the cat and mouse chase. And others who didn't… were given a face full of stone hard cement.

"Get back here flea!" The blonde through one last object as the raven disappeared into the crowd. "And stay out of Ikebukuro!"

Shizuo trembled with anger trying to calm down. He tells the damn flee constantly to stay out, but does he? _No._ He keeps coming back to edge him on. And he hates to admit it, but the informant does get the best of him. He trembled in anger. Just thinking of the flea made him want to destroy half the city. Clenching his hands he attempted the breathing exercises Shinra advised on.

Breathe in.

_Whisperers from the crowd broke out. Each one becoming louder to his ears._

"_Look at him! What normal person can do that?!"_

"_Damn… Don't want to be on the other end of his anger."_

Breathe out.

"_Freak!"_

"_He's a menace to here! Why haven't the police arrested him yet?"_

"_Why would they? You've seen the damage done by him. It would cause more harm than good."_

Breathe in.

"_What is this guy?!"_

"_Not human that's for sure."_

"_Then what?"_

Breathe out.

"_A monster."_

Shizuo was ready to yell at the crowd to get lost (and maybe through a stop sign just to get the point across) when something tugged on the rim of his shirt. He turned and glared only to be met by the bright blue eyes of a child.

"Uh, Excuse me sir? Do you know where this place is?" The child said pointing to the map in his hand. Shizuo stared. As did the mob of people who suspiciously quieted down at the sight. Did he not just see what went on here? He was talking to _the_ Monster of Ikebukuro. Some had pity in their eyes while other muttered a small pray for the wellbeing of the kid. A few even covered their eyes in horror of the bloodshed that would soon follow.

Shizuo studied the youth. The kid was about 9 or 10 and was more on the small side. Shaggy brown hair went to his shoulders accompanied with a blue baseball cap that gave him a sort of crappy appearance. And the dirt stained tee and shorts were just proving the point even more. Even the boy's shoes looked like they've been mangled by a rabid dog than wrapped up into a gift for him.

"Ah, sorry to bother you if I did," Said the boy after a moment of silence, "but you were the only one not talking at the time and the easiest to get your attention."

"It's, uh, fine." Muttered Shizuo figuring the kid probably didn't see the scene he caused. "If you go down that street and take a left you'll get there."

The boy nodded. "Thank you!" He smiled and then headed off to his destination. The ex-bartender watched until the blue cap blended into the crowd. Turning around he took a few steps, but not before hearing:

"Oh, I almost forgot! Nice job throwing that bench! It was really cool!"

He stopped and turned towards the voice, who waved and left. Shizuo gazed in mild surprise. Shaking his head he thrust his hands in his pockets before going the opposite direction.

"Weird kid."

~Time Skip~

Shizuo drifted aimlessly around Ikebukuro. Tom didn't have any jobs for him and the flea was nowhere in sight. He might even consider this a peaceful day if it wasn't for that this was Ikebukuro. Taking a long drag from his cigarrate, he watched as people avoided him like the plague. He cut a slice through the mob and headed towards the one place that could quench his boredom.

"Shizuo. You eat good sushi?" greeted Simon outside the Russian Sushi restaurant.

"Yay. I'm off today." Shizuo said heading into the restaurant followed by the black man. He sat down near the far corner of the restaurant away from everyone.

"What sushi you like?" asked Simon. Shizuo knew that the dark skin man already knew his order. He's been coming here for years and always ordered the exact same thing. But Simon had to ask because it's 'policy' for every paying customer that comes in. He recited his order and Simon shuffled off to deliver it.

The blonde stared around trying hard to make time go by faster. There were points and stares which were soon put to a stop by a harsh glare. He scolded at anyone who even dare to blink let alone breathe in his direction. Looking around he observed the kind of people there were here. A mother was at a table with a small baby breast feeding it, (Shizuo quickly stopped staring and moved on), a booth of teenage girls (who were the ones staring at first) were gossiping over the latest fashion and makeup, an old guy was situated at a small bar the restaurant had, obviously hung over with cups of alcohol surrounding him, a short kid was sitting a few stools down chomping on sushi, two punks were sitting in the back tryi-

Shizuo backtracked. He looked back at the kid. The same one he meet just an hour or so ago. The boy was chowing down on sushi and savoring every bite as if it was his last. He ate the raw fish swiftly making sure to never touch the counter. Shizuo took notice at how the boy tried to lean away from the oak as if in contact would burn him. He also found it peculiar to why he didn't use chopsticks. Not that he was all about manners or anything, but the child was using his bare fingers when a perfectly good pair of chopsticks were right next to him.

The ex-bartender's train of thought was interrupted when Simon came back with his food. Shizuo muttered a 'thanks' as Simon nodded and headed off to take care of other things.

"Simon before you go," Shizuo said stopping the man, "Who's that kid over there at the bar? The one with the blue hat?"

The Russian man looked over to the side. "New customer. Nice kid. Comes here often about a week ago. Never uses utensils to eat sushi."

Shizuo nodded and let the older man go back to work. He stared at his sushi. Why was he so interested in the kid anyway? He's just another brat. Nothing special. In a week or so he'll probably come to his senses in realizing who he'd talk to and have a panic attack. With that said he dug into his meal.


End file.
